<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me your teeth by softshocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170627">show me your teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks'>softshocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, They’re idiots, but in the 1920s, playing hide and seek in bora’s mansion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softshocks/pseuds/softshocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You… uncovered this coven of vampires because… you think one of them is really attractive?” </p><p>“Yes,” Bora says, proudly, with nothing to hide.</p><p>Yubin stares at her like she’s grown three heads. “Well, what do you want to do?” </p><p>Bora turns around, beaming positively. “What any sane person would do: throw a party.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me your teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatalnattraction/gifts">fatalnattraction</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another result of my pitch meetings with nat, because we are unhinged. Campy vampires at a gatsby party represent</p><p>Come say hi, i’m @hausofbora on twt</p><p>Stream boca on genie, bugs, and youtube + collect stars/hearts so we can get them their first win!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Minji lays her eyes on her, Bora knows she will never be the same again. </p><p>She hates it, she really does, but the way she slinks towards Bora’s direction, leaning in close, smelling of cream and something Bora doesn’t recognize, Bora can’t resist her.</p><p>She’s only human. </p><p>With the way that Minji’s canines are longer than what’s normal, it seems as if she was anything but. </p><p>“Come dance with me?” she says, toying with the cravat of Bora’s tailor-fit suit. The alcohol has been free-flowing, and Bora felt particularly rich tonight, not having to drive the Cadillac because her chauffer is here, waiting for her.</p><p>Bora is nothing if she doesn’t follow a sexy woman’s orders. </p><p>That night, fangs sink into her neck, and she lets it, enjoys it, and falls in love with Minji.</p><p>-</p><p>“So I called this house meeting so we can discuss our plan.” </p><p>“For your party?” Yubin asks, tapping her foot impatiently. “I have a bad feeling about this. As I do with everything you do.” </p><p>“Understandable.” </p><p>Yoohyeon bounces on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands. “I’m excited. You’re going to find the girl of your dreams and finally stop annoying me to go out to find a nice girl with you!” </p><p>“Shush,” Bora says, and opens the doors to one of the libraries of the massive home she inherited from her deceased estranged parents who gave all their wealth to her than any of their other relatives. Yubin never leaves the one at the west wing Bora’s sure she practically lives in, instead of the massive room Bora offered for her to stay in. </p><p>“Jesus,” Yubin says, inspecting the board populated with pictures, pins, maps, and clippings. They all connected, leading to a circle or an image of Minji and a group of other people neither of them recognize. </p><p>There’s a beat of silence. It’s Yoohyeon who breaks it. “You… uncovered this coven of vampires because… you think one of them is really attractive?” </p><p>“Yes,” Bora says, proudly, with nothing to hide.</p><p>Yubin stares at her like she’s grown three heads. “Well, what do you want to do?” </p><p>Bora turns around, beaming positively. “What any sane person would do: throw a party.” </p><p>Kim Bora gets what she wants and if she wants a really, pretty vampire to feed from her again, she’ll get it.</p><p>-</p><p>It didn’t seem like it, but Bora was probably one of the most cerebral and cunning people Yoohyeon knows. </p><p>Of course, she uses it to chase a pretty woman, and that was so very Bora - endearing, frustrating, and Yoohyeon loves her. </p><p>In a matter of four days, she has this massive party planned out, inviting the rich youth of the city to live in even more extravagance for the night. Bora’s parties are prestigious, and getting invited was the talk of the town all the time. </p><p>The three of them for sharp suits ready for partying, fresh off the catalogues of the 1923 Vogue issue. Too bad she may not be interested in anyone tonight. </p><p>Maybe the off-chance Minji does drop by, she brings a cute vampire friend. </p><p>She doesn’t tell Bora, unwilling to be teased for it. </p><p>“Don’t forget to lock the door to the library,” Yubin reminds her, when they set off to welcome the crowds pouring in. </p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Yoohyeon replies. </p><p>(She doesn’t.)</p><p>-</p><p>In the sea of the crowd, Yubin spots Minji before Bora. </p><p>“Isn’t that your girl?” She says, tilting her chin up the group entering the party. She’s with three other women who look a normal level of intimidating, nothing Yubin can’t handle. </p><p>“Holy God, yes,” Bora replies, bounding off to walk towards her.</p><p>Yubin watches, with a strange sort of satisfaction when Bora gets pulled into another crowd, away from the vampire, who walks in the other direction. </p><p>This is surely going to be an interesting night. </p><p>-</p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” the young man says, trailing her. He’s been on it for ten minutes and apparently saying ‘no’ five times won’t cut it. “Just one dance, will ya?”</p><p>Yoohyeon weaves through the dancing crowd, drinks from bottles sloshing against her feet, and she really doesn’t care anymore. She just wants to get away from this tweedly, ugly man. </p><p>She’s about to turn around and step on his feet, maybe headbutt him if he doesn’t stop, and when she does, someone stands between them. </p><p>The person is of a shorter stature, but they’re not exactly short. Their clothes are white, still pristine, despite being in the middle of this rowdy, dancing crowd near Bora’s pool. </p><p>“Apologies,” Yoohyeon hears them say. She can’t see their face, only their short, blonde hair. “But she will be dancing with me.” </p><p>“Hey, lady,” he begins, “that’s not fair! I—”</p><p>Faster than Yoohyeon can blink, the man falls to the floor after being punched in the face. </p><p>Yoohyeon readies herself to thank her knight in shining armor, but it dies in her mouth when her savior tonight is a woman with sharp, high cheekbones and light brown eyes that they’re probably golden. Under the flashing lights Bora installed, Yoohyeon can still see she’s paler than everyone else. </p><p>She’s also positively the most beautiful woman Yoohyeon had ever laid her eyes on. </p><p>“That’s dealt with,” She says, her voice low, and Yoohyeon almost melts. “But I was serious about the dance, if you’ll have me.” </p><p>Yoohyeon can’t even say yes. She just nods, taking the hand the mysterious woman offers her, pulling her closer. </p><p>“My name is Handong,” she says, smiling, and Yoohyeon feels her knees buckle. She does, however, maintain her footing and at least some of her dignity. “What’s yours, darling?”</p><p>“Yoohyeon,” she manages, and it takes everything within her to at least say something, and say it loud enough to be heard over the blaring live band and everyone dancing the charleston. “M-my name is Yoohyeon.”</p><p>Handong grips her hand tight enough to spin Yoohyeon around. “Well, Yoohyeon, I want to dance with you if that’s alright.”</p><p>“We’re dancing right now.”</p><p>“You’re funny,” she says right into Yoohyeon’s ear. “May I touch you?”</p><p>Yoohyeon nods, and Handong’s hands are on her hips as they sway to the pulsing music, everything about the woman behind her so heady and addicting she can’t get enough.</p><p>-</p><p>There’s a good kind of buzz thrumming through Yubin’s body, both from the alcohol and the attention of the crowd surrounding her cheer her on with her yo-yo, doing tricks she’d been spending some time practicing and studying.</p><p>(She may have broken a few vases in the library she frequented in at the west wing, but not as if Bora cared.) </p><p>They whoop and cheer as she does some pretty impressive tricks, so Yubin doesn’t even consider stopping when two people stand in front of her, their hands linked, but they both hold yo-yos in their other ones. </p><p>That’s what makes Yubin slow down to a stop. People <em> ooh </em> and <em> ahh </em>, picking up on the tension between Yubin and contenders she didn’t ask for.</p><p>“Hey,” the taller one of them says, tipping her chin. Her hair is blue, and she’s dressed in a crisp suit that complements the smaller girl’s. “Name’s Siyeon and this is my sweetheart, Gahyeon. Care to show us some of your tricks?” </p><p>Yubin shrugs, doing so. The yo-yo flies around her, the string avoiding her limbs and body expertly. </p><p>Siyeon laughs, stepping forward, then tossing the yo-yo to match Yubin’s pace. The crowd jeers, cheering them both, and Gahyeon also steps forward to show some of her yo-yo tricks. </p><p>On a regular day, Yubin would be so embarrassed that she’s trying her best not to be out-yo-yo’d by these two guests no matter how they’re both painfully and ethereally beautiful, like they’re not human.</p><p>
  <em> Like they’re not human. </em>
</p><p>She stumbles, and the yo-yo hits Yubin’s head hard enough she passes out.  </p><p>-</p><p>“Hope you have fun!” Bora grins, then when she turns, her face relaxes and she grimaces. </p><p>Stupid fucking host duties stealing her away from her stupid fucking sexy vampire crush. </p><p>Bora loved being a host on most days, but this party was for Minji and for Minji alone. Sure, there were probably a thousand people scattered around her house but this was for Minji only. </p><p>Now Minji could be anywhere in this stupid, massive house her parents left her. </p><p>She wobbles in her shoes and she knows she has had a bit to drink already, taking some from the people who have been trying to steal her attention and doing it successfully only because there were four or five or ten people physically pulling her to say hi. </p><p>
  <em> If I were a sexy vampire, where would I be? </em>
</p><p>The pool? The gardens? A secluded place. She’s too tipsy to decide but the pool may be a good place to freshen up her face because she’s sure her bathrooms are locked up right now with people shacking up. </p><p>She’d honestly rather not think about that right now. </p><p>Bora focuses on ignoring the throbbing of her head, aligning all her energy to spotting a familiar face, and she does end up at the pool area crowded with people dancing the swing. </p><p>From the bench, she stands, scoping for violet hair. Nothing much. Just Yoohyeon dancing with someone, their bodies so close together. She’s kinda cute. Some people funnel rhum into their mouths for game. Yubin passed out on the floor, with someone holding ice on her head. Then more people funnel—</p><p>Wait.</p><p>
  <em> Yubin passed out on the floor?  </em>
</p><p>Bora rushes over to her, past all the strangers, and the two strangers fanning her and putting an ice pack on her head look up when she exclaims, “what in the name of the ever-loving God happened to her?!” Bora crouches, holds Yubin’s head gingerly, cupping her cheeks. “Yubin? Yubin!” </p><p>One stranger, the one with blue hair, pipes up. “She… uh… hit her head with her yo-yo.” </p><p>She’d known it wouldn’t be the alcohol because Yubin hated drinking excessively, but if she were being honest, getting hit by a yo-yo in the head was painfully embarrassing and totally not something Yubin should be proud of. </p><p>Yubin stirs in her arms, opening her eyes slowly. “Bora?”</p><p>She holds up three fingers and asks her how many. Yubin says three. “Okay,” Bora says, “you’re fine. Take it easy. I do, however, diagnose you with lame-ass.” </p><p>Surprisingly, Yubin agrees. “That’s fair.” </p><p>The other stranger pipes up. “Really nice to meet the hostess,” she says, her voice loud over the music. “We can keep an eye on her. Don’t worry.” </p><p>Bora stands, sizing up the strangers. “If I’m entrusting my friend can I at least get your names?”</p><p>“Siyeon,” says the blue-haired one. </p><p>“Gahyeon,” says the pink-haired one. </p><p>Yubin is at the ground, trying to subtly catch her attention, mouthing something. </p><p><em> Ask them about Minji </em>, Bora understands. </p><p>She raises a brow, in a resounding <em> why on earth would I do that? </em></p><p>
  <em> Just trust me.  </em>
</p><p>“That’s swell. I’m Bora but you know that already.” She inspects her nails. “Say, would you happen to know where your friend Minji is? I’ve been looking for her.” </p><p>The two share a look. “How do you know her?”</p><p>Bora shrugs. “Unfinished business.” </p><p>That must have sounded shadier than it should be, so Bora isn’t surprised when they shake their heads. </p><p>She looks over to Yubin, who gives her a shrug. </p><p>“Alright. Please keep an eye on her.” She points at Yubin. “No more straining yourself tonight, yeah? Being a yo-yo champ isn’t really something that adds up the hot shot image.”</p><p>Yubin rolls her eyes, chastised beyond belief and definitely not used to it. “Got it.”</p><p>-</p><p>There was something about Handong that Yoohyeon can’t get enough of, and she doesn’t know what. </p><p>The rest of the night is spent finding her after the woman slips away, excusing herself, and soon after Yoohyeon is alone in the crowd, her body desperately craving the closeness Handong gave her. </p><p>She says hello to some friends, sees Bora trying to escape a group of people trying to get her attention (again), and ends up in the quieter parts of the home.</p><p>Again, she doesn’t know why her legs take her there. </p><p><em> Sigh. </em> Maybe Handong had left. She didn’t even get to kiss her, or flirt more. Yoohyeon heads over to her room to touch up her makeup, her tail between her legs, when she hears a soft thud in the hallway. </p><p>Yoohyeon, despite her dulled senses from the party, peeks to see what that’s about. </p><p>She sees the same, pristine clothing. The same shoulder-length blonde hair. Feels the same pull to be closer. </p><p>Handong is bent over someone, and Yoohyeon can’t see what she’s doing, but the hall is loud enough to hear her—</p><p>
  <em> Feeding.  </em>
</p><p>When Handong lets the man go, he’s still breathing, blissed out and smiling and Handong takes a handkerchief from her pants pocket to wipe her mouth.</p><p>Yoohyeon can only watch, and against better judgment, she keeps watching. </p><p>Not out of fear, nor terror.</p><p>But <em> want.  </em></p><p>She doesn’t exactly have time to process that, because there are footsteps echoing across the hallway coming to a stop, and Yoohyeon expects that the stranger would probably be next. </p><p>Surprisingly, she’s not. </p><p>“Dang, you’re just gonna leave him there? You really did a number on him.” The stranger says, and even in the relative darkness her hair is a stark shade of pink. When the man laughs dopily, the girl sighs. “Oh, okay. He’s alive. That’s fine.” </p><p>“Yes, that would seem right,” Handong replies, folding the napkin neatly and placing it back in her pocket. “As if I’d ever leave a dead body in a party. What a downer. Is there something wrong?” </p><p>“The host is looking for Minji.” </p><p>
  <em> Bora.  </em>
</p><p>Wait.</p><p>These were the members of Minji’s coven. Yoohyeon had never seen their faces on Bora’s board, but she knew there were 3 other members aside from Minji. </p><p>Handong laughs, shaking her head. “But Minji is looking for her, too.” </p><p>The smaller girl shrugs. “I suppose. They have - and I quote - ‘unfinished business’.” </p><p>Yoohyeon can’t help but roll her eyes. She just <em> knows </em>Bora said that. </p><p>“I don’t even want to hear about it. Where’s Siyeon?” </p><p>“This girl got hit by a yo-yo in a competition and she’s tending to her.” </p><p><em> A yo-yo competition? How lame. </em>Yoohyeon can’t wait to tell Yubin about it. </p><p>“Okay, well I hope she’s alright. Sounds incredibly lame.” When the smaller girl pouts, Handong apologizes, but she’s still smiling, her fangs poking out. “Would you happen to know where the restroom is?” </p><p>When the smaller girl shakes her head, Handong sighs. Yoohyeon tries to find a way to tell her where it is despite her… uncanny timing and the fact she had just seen what she probably wasn’t supposed to. </p><p>Gahyeon leaves, and Handong stands in the middle of the hallway, possibly contemplating which door leads to the bathroom. </p><p>She contemplates just materializing and probably scaring the living (or… un-living?) daylights out of Handong. </p><p>Yoohyeon opts to stay in the shadows, watching as Handong opens and closes a few doors. </p><p>She <em> should </em> be worried that Handong stands in front of the library, which she had locked earlier today, but Yoohyeon isn’t. </p><p>
  <em> Wait.  </em>
</p><p>She did lock it, right? </p><p>The way the door opens answers her question and then it’s too late. </p><p>-</p><p>“Hey,” Yubin says, and Siyeon looks down at her. “You’re a vampire, right?” </p><p>It takes Siyeon a beat before responding. “Yes.” </p><p>“Swell,” Yubin adjusts the ice pack on her head. “If you promise not to tell anyone what gave me a possible concussion, I won’t spill.” </p><p>Siyeon laughs. “Whatever you say, buddy.” </p><p>-</p><p><em> I fucking hate teenagers, </em>Bora thinks, closing the door to the bathroom to find two people making out. </p><p>Definitely <em> not </em> because that’s how she should be with Minji right now and she’s here putting out fires and making sure no one dies. </p><p>Definitely not that. </p><p>-</p><p>Handong stands impossibly still, probably seeing the stupid board Bora has with all the information on Minji and how she accidentally uncovered Handong and the other girls’ information without any ill intent. </p><p>“Handong,” Yoohyeon says, slowly. Everything is still, tense, and unmoving that Yoohyeon doesn’t even dare breathe. “I can explain.”</p><p>Before Yoohyeon knows it, she’s on her back, Handong’s sharp nails on her neck. “You have five seconds,” the sharp point almost punctures Yoohyeon’s neck and her heart beats madly at the feeling of Handong so close. “Why do you have all this information on me? On us?”</p><p>Yoohyeon doesn’t respond, avoiding Handong’s eyes, and Handong bares her teeth with her knife to Yoohyeon’s neck so close that a single gulp can pierce the skin of her neck. Yoohyeon almost lets out a whimper, right now it’s sort of out of fear. Which mixes painfully with her attraction. </p><p>“My friend put that up,” she rushes out. “She has a stupid crush on your friend Minji! That’s it. She’s just stupid.” </p><p>She sees Handong’s anger dissolve, but a part of it stays. “If she was stupid, she wouldn’t have all this information on us.” </p><p>“She just wants to see Minji,” Yoohyeon says, truthfully. “It’s insane what attraction does to Bora. She threw this party to meet her again.” </p><p>Handong seems to have mercy on her, letting her go, but Yoohyeon wants to be close to her again. </p><p>“So you know what I am?” </p><p>Yoohyeon nods, then glances at the man sleeping on the floor. </p><p>“And you’re not afraid of me?”</p><p>She shakes her head. The way her heart thumps madly in her chest is anything but fear. “I think you’re very pretty and magnetic.” She says, biting her lip. It must be the buzz from tonight and her deep attraction to the woman before her. “You can feed from me. If you want.”</p><p>She doesn’t have time to process the way Handong looks at her, bewildered, but also dark and wanting and Yoohyeon really wants her close again. Then they can go out and dance if she can. Otherwise, maybe see each other again. </p><p>Handong comes closer, her fangs bared. “Can I kiss you first?” It’s soft, almost vulnerable, in a way that Yoohyeon hasn’t seen. Almost a stark contrast to the way the fangs make her feel. “I’ve been wanting to, all night.” </p><p>Yoohyeon can’t nod fast enough, as they kiss against the wall of the library in the east wing in Bora’s home, Handong’s hand and lips and fangs hot but gentle presences against her throat.</p><p>-</p><p>The party dies down soon enough and Yubin can’t be thankful enough. </p><p>She’s a bit sad that Siyeon and Gahyeon have to go before the sun rises. </p><p>“Hey,” Yubin says, her voice a bit hoarse. They’ve been talking the whole night even if Siyeon says she’s not good at making friends. Gahyeon, on the other hand, spoke enough for the two of them. “Can you teach me some of your tricks? Soon? Both of you.” </p><p>Siyeon laughs. “Only if you teach us some of yours, hotshot. Take care.”</p><p>-</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>The party has died down, and so has Bora’s hostess attitude. She turns, ready to give whoever has ruined her peace a piece of her mind, to scram - leave her alone to sulk that she hadn’t had a chance to meet Minji. </p><p>She turns, ready to be a bit prickly tonight and - </p><p>She sees Minji, standing a few meters away. Her dress is a bit run down, but her hair and makeup are still immaculate in the early hours of the day. </p><p>Bora can only stare. </p><p>If only she knew how long Bora had spent looking for her too.</p><p>“Um,” Minji laughs, completely oblivious, a hundred percent genuine. “Is everything alright?” </p><p>“Y-yes,” is all Bora replies. </p><p>Minji gestures to the seat beside her. “May I?”</p><p>“Please.” </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you all night,” Minji tells her, “you’re quite the host. People love you.” </p><p>Bora laughs, her heart hammering in her chest. “Well, if only you knew how I’ve been spending all night trying to find you.” She looks away, her chin up. “And maybe this party was for you in the first place.”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence, then Minji swings her legs a bit, her shoes meeting the stone of the fountain. “You know, if you wanted to see me again, you didn’t need to throw this massive party.” She laughs, so bright and magnetic and like chimes. “What exactly is this unfinished business we have?” </p><p>Bora rolls her eyes. “You know what it is.” </p><p>It’s when Minji leans in. “Maybe I want to hear it from you.” </p><p>She takes this opportunity. Bora isn’t going to be a coward anymore. “I want you to give me a number I can call you with, and then I want you to kiss me and feed from me.” </p><p>Minji takes a pen from her pocket, her eyes never leaving Bora’s. She only looks at her arm as she scribbles it, then places the cap back on. “There.” </p><p>Minji barely holds back when she kisses Bora. Her fangs stick out, and it makes the heat in Bora’s stomach make do flips and turns. </p><p>Bora isn’t about to back down either. She kisses Minji so hard her lips bleed. </p><p>This party was for Minji and Minji alone and Bora always gets what she wants. </p><p>-</p><p>The early morning sun rises and Bora slides down beside Yoohyeon, who looks blissed out, smiling and flushed. Beside her is some cut-up fruit, water, and two bottles of Coke.</p><p>Yubin is on the couch, an ice pack still on her head, sleeping soundly. There’s an ‘x’ mark of bandages on her forehead. </p><p>Bora takes the pleasure of drinking one, Yoohyeon smiling at her dopily. It’s pretty much exactly what Bora feels right now so she’s sure they look painfully stupid. </p><p>“Did you get your vampire’s number?” Bora asks (slurs, actually). </p><p>Yoohyeon nods. “Didya get <em> your </em>vamp’s?”</p><p>She nods, too excitedly, and her world spins a little so she settles her head on Yoohyeon’s shoulder. “Swell.”</p><p>-</p><p>(“Wait,” Yoohyeon asks, sitting up. “you’re yo-yo girl?”</p><p>Bora laughs. “Damn right, she is.” </p><p>Yubin groans, knowing she’ll never live it down.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>